villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye
Louis-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Veréndrye (1717-1760) was a Frech-Canadian member of the Colonial Assassin order, and the antagonist of Assassin's Creed: Rogue. He was voiced by Marcel Jeanin. Biography Louis-Joseph Gaultier de la Veréndrye was born in 1717 to a family of explorers on Île aux Vaches at Lake Saint Pierre. He went to Fort Saint Charles on Lake of the Woods in 1735 with his father, Pierre Gaultier de Varennes, sieur de La Vérendrye. This was the two's first expidition together. That following year, he was able to reestablish Fort Maurepas, and was rewarded the nickname "Chevalier" by his father. Louis-Joseph would spend the next four years exploring North Dakota and Manitoba. 27 yeas later in 1744, Chevalier rose to the rank of commander of a frontier post for the French government. Later on, he would meet assassins, Achilles Davenport and Liam O'brien, while helping them on an Assassin mission. Achilles later asked Chevalier to join the Assassin's, to which he honorably accepted. With him, the assassins gained valuable allies among smugglers, pirates, and the French government. 5 years later in 1749, Pierre Gaultier de Varennes, sieur de la Vérendrye died, and further westward expositions were disrupted by politics. That same year, Chevalier met assassin recruit, Shay Cormac, to which both of them developed a rivalry between each other, and would often argue and bicker. The next year, Chevalier worked with another recruit, Robert Faulkner, to prepare a shipping route from the colonies to the assassin's in the European countries. Faulkner offered Chevalier to be his first mate aboard his ship, the Aquilla. He had also mentioned investigations of the French shipping companies of the Lévesque and de L'Isle families, which he had suspected, were owned by Templars. Because he still had to secure some operations, Faulkner could not fully join the Assassins. He shared his worries for the future with Chevalier. Meeting with Smugglers About 2 years later in January 1752, Chevalier was on a mission to meet with a group of smugglers. Shay and Liam had accompanied him, though Chevalier refused to tell them about the purpose of the mission. While Shay and Liam were hunting, the smugglers got captured and his ship, the Gerfaut, was damaged badly. While he tended to the wounded, Shay and Liam arrived to their location. Angered, because they were late, Chevalier and Shay got into an argument, which turned into a fistfight. Shortly after, Liam was able to stop the fight. While Shay and Liam went to rescue the smugglers, on a sloop-of-war called the Morrigan, Chevalier stayed behind to tend to the wounded some more. Liam and Chevalier were able to eliminate the British sailors on the Morrigan's deck, and took control of the ship. The Morrigan was able to sink the British ships attacking the Gerfaut, which allowed Chevalier to return to it's deck. He returned to fur Trading that same year, though it did not go so well for him. The Search for the Pieces of Eden In March, the old Assassin, Adewale, Met with Achilles at the Davenport Homestead, while Chevalier guarded the meeting. Adewale revealed that during the earthquake in Haiti in 1751, two Pieces of Eden were stolen from the Assassins by Templars. The pieces in question were the Precursor box and the Manuscript. A month later Chevalier and Shay met with a new assassin recruit, Le Chasseur, at Anticosti. Le Chasseur claimed to have knowledge about the artifacts. The three discussed numerous Assassin affairs along the way, and plundered a British Schooner. After increasing the Morrigan's power, they sank a fleet of British ships and sailed back to Anticosti. Hunting the Templars Chevalier and Shay, then met with Le Chasseur at Anticosti's fort, They had learned that Lawrence Washington and his fellow Templar leaders were in possession of the Manuscript. When Shay assassinated Washington, he learned that the Manuscript and Precursor Box were given to his fellow Templars, Samuel Smith and James Wardrop. 2 years later in May 1754, the Gerfaut was damaged severely during a battle with three British ships, nearby St. John's. Chevalier and Le Chasseur, were watching the ship from the settlement. There, the two were joined by Shay. Le Chasseur had told them that Samuel Smith, returning from a voyage to Europe, had failed in activating the box. Chevalier joined Shay and Liam aboard the Morrigan, and outfitted it with Puckle Guns and and an icebreaker ram. The assassin's were able to track Smith heading to Terra Nova. Wondering why Smith was entering a remote area, Chevalier suggested to Shay that sinking his ship would be faster than tracking him. But Shay reminded him that sinking the ship would likely mean sinking the Precursor box. From then on, the Assassin's followed behind, leaving the ship unharmed. Though Smith used burning oil to make sure no one else followed them, Shay eventually gave chase to Terra Nova, killed him, and recovered the Precursor box. Shay's Betrayal After killing James Wadrop and recovering the Manuscript, Shay traveled to Lisbon to find the Piece of Eden underneath the Carmo Convent, but unintentionally Caused an earthquake and almost destroyed the city. Furious, he stole the Manuscript from Achilles in order to keep the assassins from finding another Piece of Eden. Shay attempted to escaped, but in the process Ahilles ordered the assassin's to stop him. In an attempt, Chevalier, aboard the Gerfaut, bombarded the Homestead with mortars. Shay was cornered by Chevalier and the other assassin's. In an attempt of escape, Shay jumped off a cliff and into the water. In the Process, Chevalier shot him in the shoulder, making him fall to his apparent death. In August 1757, however, the assassins found out that shay survived and allied himself with the Templars. Assassin Expedition and Chevalier's Death 5 years later in 1759, The assassins were planing to find another Precursor site. They met at the New York harbor, in October. While discussing their progress, Chevalier mentioned to Achilles that it was difficult to do with so without a specific destination, even if they had plenty of ships and supplies. Hope Jensen told Chevalier, however, that most of her men could join the expedition. Liam told Chevalier that Hope would be able to acquire the Precursor box and find another site. With that said, the assassins left the area. When Hope activated the Precursor Box in her mansion, Liam took it and left with it and the manuscript and sent out for the Arctic to meet with Chevalier. After Shay assassinated Hope, she revealed that Shay killing her was just a distraction so that Achilles and Liam could reach Chevalier. Chevalier was then entrusted by Liam and Achilles to keep the Precursor Box from Shay and the other Templars. In the process, he sent the box to a hidden location. Later, Chevalier set sail to an outpost in Anticosti, leaving the encrypted maps of his route int the hands of the captain there. Shay was able to require the maps and was joined by Captain James Cook in the process of tracking down Chevalier. Knowing that Shay would come, Chevalier launched an attack near Fogo, and stayed behind on the Gerfaut. When Shay sunk the ships in the fleet, Chevalier abushed the Morrigan with Mortars. Able do find the Gerfaut and disable it, Shay went aboard to stop Chevalier. The two clashed blades, and the outcome of it was a defeated Chevalier making his way to the ship's railing. When shay approached him, Chevalier attempted to kill him, but shay punched him in the stomach. It was soon revealed that Achilles and Liam had already left for the precursor site. Furious, Shay angrily grabbed him, and when Chevalier taunted him, he through him over the ship rail, and gave his maps to Cook. Although Shay killed him in 1760, his death wasn't recorded to have happened until November 15, 1761, when he and the Gerfaut was sank off Cape Brenton on its way to France. Personality Lois-Joseph Gaultier, Chevalier de la Vérendrye is portrayed in the game as an ill-tempered, impatient individual who is easy to anger. He has a strong dislike for Shay, which that thought is repeated back to him, and considers shay to be a cabbage farmer due to his lower-class origin. Though he is undeniably mean and somewhat cruel, he is extremely loyal to the Assassins, thinking them to be unequivocally without fault and reminds Shay from time to time not to question the creed. Trivia * While most assassin's would have the assassin symbol on their hidden blade, Chevalier actually has an anchor on his. * In the game, Chevalier owns a ship known as the Gerfaut, however the Gerfaut was never a ship the real captain owned. * Chevalier is actually French for Knight, and he was actually nicknamed Chevalier from his father Navigation Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Blackmailers Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Assassins Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Evil